


[podfic] Thunderstorms & Polish Lullabies

by churkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fluff, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Pack Feels, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: Boyd is there, hovering over his claws, Isaac looks devastated, Jennifer looks bewildered and concerned and horrified, Kali looks smug, the twins are carefully keeping their faces blank but they're playing along, and- Gods, he's really going to be forced to do this, isn't he? Pack, his Pack, the make-shift family he'd all but accidentally gathered is going to die by his hand, and even if it's forced, it'll still be his fault, for wanting them, for needing them, for biting them.Loving them.He wants to close his eyes but he owes Boyd more than that.And then, abruptly, in this saturated technicolor still-picture moment of chaos and violence- the eye of the storm- the door to the loft crashes open. With the water and the metal and the force of it, the sound is almost guttural, and far too loud- even Kali seems startled.[Or, the one where Stiles time-travels just in time to save Boyd and Derek from the Alphas, and manages to heal everyone, including himself, just a little in the process.]





	[podfic] Thunderstorms & Polish Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thunderstorms & Polish Lullabies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923153) by [Whispering_Sumire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/pseuds/Whispering_Sumire). 

Hey. Okay. So I figured out that I had posted the un-edited version of this. It's why I couldn't figure out why people were leaving such negative comments. 

Hopefully people find this easier to listen to. 

(I still love this story)

## Download [the m4a here](https://archive.org/download/teen_wolf-thunderstorms_and_polish_lullabies/teen_wolf-thunderstorms_and_polish_lullabies.m4a) or [the mp3 here](https://archive.org/download/teen_wolf-thunderstorms_and_polish_lullabies/teen_wolf-thunderstorms_and_polish_lullabies-edited.mp3).


End file.
